There are various ways to sell goods and services over the Internet. For example, a company can list products and/or services for sale on its own web site. The company can also list products and services for sale on one or more ecommerce marketplaces, such as Amazon.com or eBay. The process of creating and managing listings on each of these marketplaces differs among all of the marketplaces. Thus, companies have to keep track of the various data fields and formats expected by each ecommerce marketplace on which they list their products and services.